Juliette Ferrars
[[Juliette Ferrars|'Juliette']]' Ferrars''' is the main protagonist and narrator of the Shatter Me Trilogy. She has a lethal touch and was locked up in an Asylum for 264 days. Biography Early Life= Juliette lived with her adoptive parents Eric and Evelyn Ferrars from the age of five to fourteen. In [http://shatterme.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy_Me Destroy Me], it has been revealed that Warner discovered in Juliette's notebook that her father locked her in her room every night and her mother would scream at her for being the abomination she was forced to raise. She also wrote in her journal that on her 6th birthday, her mother put her hand in a fire once just to see if it was a regular hand and if it would burn. When she was fourteen, she accidentally killed a little boy in a grocery store by her lethal touch when in actuality, she was helping him when he tripped and fell because he was chained with a collar by his mother. People believed that she choked the little boy to death and that she claims innocence by her touch. They have locked Juliette away since then. |-| Shatter Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** |-| Unravel Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** |-|Ignite Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** Characteristics Personality Juliette starts off the series as a scared, self-loathing girl, having been abused, unloved, and made to feel like a monster her entire life. During her time spent in isolation, she develops compulsions to count things and write the same words over and over, only to cross them out. After she's freed, her depression, anxiety, and compulsive behaviors persist. She struggles to trust others and has difficulty making friends, though she has a deep sense of loyalty to the few people she's close to. When first brought to the military base at Sector 45, Juliette is repulsed by the extravagant living conditions, which she sees as theft from civilians living in poverty. She reveals a rebellious streak when she refuses the expensive clothes and hot meals provided for her, proving that she's socially conscious and unwilling to sacrifice her ethics for comfort and luxury. Juliette experiences affection and intimacy for the first time when Adam declares his love for her. Though their eventual breakup was difficult, Juliette grows more confident and independent as a result, realizing that Adam's protectiveness was keeping her from fulfilling her potential. Though the psychological damage she's sustained doesn't go away overnight, Juliette starts to overcome her trauma and becomes more brave, ambitious, and determined to take down the Reestablishment, choosing to continue fighting despite devastating setbacks. Though her experiences could easily have made her bitter and hateful, it's a testament to her endurance that Juliette always maintains her kindness and generosity. Despite being friendless for most of her life, she is compassionate, humble, understanding, and always willing to help people in need. She tries to help a little boy in a grocery store who's being berated by his mother, because the situation reminds her of her own mother's cruel treatment of her. Similarly, her perception of Warner changes when she realizes he's been abused by his father. Appearance Juliette is said to be hauntingly beautiful, a fact that even Supreme Commander Anderson does not deny. She has blue-green eyes and long brown hair that falls to her waist. Special Abilities '''Lethal Touch: '''Juliette has the ability to kill someone with her touch. Her skin acts as a defense mechanism and "sucks" the life out of someone. She receives a rush of energy as she does this. Kenji thinks of her as a venus fly trap because she attracts her prey with her striking looks and then digests their energy with a simple touch. She developed this power when she was old enough to crawl. '''Super Strength: '''Juliette also has the power to destroy inorganic material through her superhuman touch. She has punched through concrete and steel and she can cause earthquakes by punching the ground. Juliette demonstrates the power to also crumble objects--like metal--just by squeezing it in her hands. Later in the series, she learns to project her power such that she can crush objects and even move them simply by moving her hands without touching them. '''Invulnerability: '''Juliette is immune to physical harm (e.g. bullets) because of the nature of her power: it is derived from her very being, her bones, her blood, her skin. As long as she is in a state of electrum, her powers "on", she is invulnerable to physical harm. Relationships Adam Kent Aaron Warner Kenji Kishimoto Gallery ;Fan arts by © chrysalisgrey Shatter Me by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Juliette Ferrars by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Gun sling by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Lethal by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Juliette by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source ;Fan arts by others I Am A Raindrop by AliAvian.JPG|by © AliAvian Juliette Ferrars by Josiebeebee.jpg|by © Josiebeebee Trivia *Juliette's birthday is on the 18th of May *Juliette is claustrophobic Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members